


Kissed by Fire

by Licenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licenta/pseuds/Licenta
Summary: “You know,” James whispered, leaving very little space between their faces. His breath tickled her left. “Some say, gingers are kissed by fire.”





	Kissed by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the forces of nature that made me write <3

Sky was growling over two figures running towards the huge castle ahead of them. Rain in this part of the world was cruel but always predictable. Two head students were in a bizarre getaway before their meeting with their meeting with their supervisor. It was forbidden to be out in this part of the school property. Although when did that stopped James Potter?   
They reached the courtyard that held the clock tower. Quickly ran in a corridor and got in the first door before anyone could see them.  
“That,” She said out of breath, hiding her smile. “was a close call.” Lily gave a glimpse of her captivating emerald eyes over her shoulder to the tall young man behind her. James responded with a crooked smile. He was quick to dry his round glasses, as he was the captain of the Quidditch team, he was used to battling every weather condition with glasses on. When his vision returned to him he looked around and finally answered, since usually he was known for his reluctant answers even though they usually lacked any signs of intelligence. Lily grew to hate and love that about him.   
“No, that,” he paused the same way she did. “was an opportunity.” James generously waved his arm. “We’ve been blessed with the soil Flinch haven’t set foot in, in a while, practically holly ground.”  
She made a weak attempt to dry her damp ginger hair with her sweater while she observed the small class they were in. She had to agree with James on this one, because it was way too dusty, in fact they were leaving footprints. This classroom hadn’t been used in a long time, she couldn’t remember if she has ever been in here.  
“How lovely.” Lily took her wand out from the pocket of her jeans. “Alright, take off your clothes.”  
James’s hazel eyes shined with amuse. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Evans.”  
“I’m gonna dry your clothes, idiot, I can’t do it while you wear them, it’d burn you.”  
“Right, right, excuses. You just want to see me naked.” He said taking his shirt off.  
“If you didn’t go all chivalrous on me, you could’ve had your coat on and not been this soaked.” Lily complained.   
“I really can’t tell the difference.”  
She didn’t bother answering. Casting the charm to dry clothes was a good distraction from his almost naked body standing next to her. She wanted to be annoyed a little, but she only felt dazed and kind of numb, dating him was still a relatively new concept to her. After years of rejection, fighting, being with him was surprisingly effortless.   
“I guess it’s your turn to take your clothes off.” He grinned at her.  
She turned her head to him. Taking a quick second to look at him fully. “You could help.”  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He closed the small distance between them with a long longed kiss. They’d messed around before, yet each time James couldn’t believe it was actually real. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, or to any of the Marauders, he would never hear the end of it. But holding her in his arms, kissing her, touching her, everything about her never failed to amaze him. He took off her sweater breaking the kiss. A ginger lock fell onto her face. He gently pulled it aside after sending the sweater on the nearest desk. “You know,” James whispered, leaving very little space between their faces. His breath tickled her left. “Some say, gingers are kissed by fire.”  
“Mm,” she murmured. “does that make you the fire?”  
He put a soft kiss on her face, “I certainly volunteer.” he followed the kiss down her neck.   
The sudden gong of the clock startled them both, they started laughing in relaxation. She couldn’t help but noticing how warm she felt even though she was practically half naked in november.  
“We should probably go now.” Lily said unwillingly.  
“Probably.” He highlighted the most important point according to him. Not that he would actually care a lot about school work, Lily took it seriously.   
“Dress up, Potter.” She almost laughed. “There is a sentence I thought I would never use again.”   
James chuckled. “In my defence, that was not my fault entirely.”  
“Lemme guess, Sirius?” She put on her beige sweater back on.  
He noded in all seriousness. “Yup. He is responsible for half of the natural disasters as well.”  
Lily gave into a soft smile, looking at his upset face. “You have a better shot when we are not in a dusty classroom, just so you know.”


End file.
